Secreto agridulce
by Hikari Blossom
Summary: El café y las galletas de limón nunca han herido a nadie, ¿verdad? Mimi tiene un secreto: uno que le causa placer y culpa al mismo tiempo. [Fic para el Intercambio Especial Aniversario II del foro Proyecto 1-8, para Damae.]


Disclaimer: Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

**Secreto agridulce**

Apretó su mano y lo miró sonriendo, dejando ver cada uno de sus blancos dientes que parecían relucir con luz propia.

A él le encantaba esa sonrisa. Sí, sin lugar a duda era lo que más le gustaba de ella y seguramente era porque él no solía sonreír demasiado. Ella lo complementaba.

Él pasó su brazo por sobre su hombro.

A ella le encantaba sentir ese contacto. Le gustaba la sensación de protección y resguardo. Sentía que no tenía nada que temer mientras sus brazos la rodearan. Así había sido desde el primer día y ya hacía novecientos diez que compartían codo a codo. Sí, Mimi adoraba contarlos. También llevaba cuenta de las salidas al cine, los paseos por el parque, las juntadas con amigos, las cafeterías, las heladerías, las tiendas de ropa… Tan concentrada pensando en todo eso estaba que se sorprendió cuando la besó de improvisto. No era muy común en él. Y ella lamentaba haber perdido la cuenta de los besos.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber su novio.

Mimi asintió y acarició la mano de él que descansaba en su hombro.

La caminata continuó en silencio. Un agradable silencio, ya que dejaba apreciar el sonido de las hojas de los tupidos árboles que eran balanceadas por la cálida brisa primaveral.

—Bueno, ya llegamos —anunció Yamato—. Escríbeme cuando quieras y vendré a buscarte. ¡Estudia mucho!

Mimi volvió a asentir y otro beso fue sumado a la lista de cantidad indefinida.

De todo eso ya habían pasado tres semanas.

Mimi abrió uno de sus ojos para espiar al reloj que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche. Suspiró. Hacía más de una hora que venía fracasando en el intento por conciliar el sueño. Se incorporó y volvió a suspirar. Tomó su celular. Si tan solo fuera tan fácil apagar el cerebro como lo era hacerlo con los teléfonos…

Mimi no era muy buena para guardar secretos y menos si se trataba de los propios. ¡Tenía que decírselo a alguien o moriría! La primera opción fue Sora, así que comenzó a escribirle. La respuesta no tardó en llegar, pero al enseguida notar que esta era negativa, Mimi no se molestó en leer la explicación y volvió al menú de nuevo mensaje. Esta vez le tocó a Hikari. Tras varios minutos eternos finalmente la réplica arribó y para dicha de la castaña esta vez sí había sido positiva.

Mimi suspiró por tercera vez y volvió a acurrucarse entre sus sábanas rosas. Convenciéndose de que todo estaría bien, intentó una vez más poner fin a esos pensamientos tratando de taparlos con algunas escenas de la tonta película de Katherine Heigl que había visto esa tarde.

* * *

—¿Azúcar? —preguntó Hikari. Mimi ladeó la cabeza—. O tengo edulcorante si prefieres.

—Eso sería mejor, sí. Gracias.

—¿Tú no vas a querer té, Kou?

—No, te agradezco. En un rato me prepararé café, no te preocupes —respondió el pelirrojo, sentándose en el sofá junto a su novia.

—Son tan tiernos —chilló Mimi, creando un corazón con su mano donde la pareja quedó centrada como si se encontraran en un portarretratos.

Ambos aludidos se enrojecieron.

—Eh, iré a preparar el café —susurró Koushirou, aún algo apenado, poniéndose de pie.

Mimi rio.

—Es gracioso que todavía se avergüence con tanta facilidad.

Hikari encogió los hombros.

—Ya lo conoces… —suspiró—. Oye, ¿estás segura de que no te moleste que él esté aquí? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Claro que no —aseguró Mimi, dándole un sorbo a su té—. ¿Hace ya cuánto que están juntos? ¿Tres meses?

—Cuatro —corrigió Hikari—. ¿Y tú y Yamato?

—Dos años y medio… —murmuró Mimi.

—¡Vaya!

Mimi sonrió de lado y observó su taza. Sintió las palmas de las manos transpiradas.

El aroma a café recién preparado pronto invadió aquella habitación. Mimi inspiró hondo y pasó saliva. Aquel olor hizo acelerar su corazón pues le recordaba a la razón por la cual se encontraba allí.

—Creo… creo que me gusta alguien —habló en un susurro apenas audible.

Hikari enarcó una ceja.

—Bueno, se supone que tu novio tiene que gustarte —rio.

Mimi bajó la vista y se puso seria. La sonrisa de Hikari se desdibujó.

—Hace algunas semanas me encontré con Jou y le pedí si podía ayudarme a estudiar Biología.

Hikari escuchó con atención y pronto Koushirou volvió a su lado. Mimi continuó.

* * *

Mimi suspiró y golpeó levemente con sus nudillos la puerta ante sí.

Nada ocurrió, así que lo volvió a intentar.

Nuevamente nada.

Mimi frunció los labios, la paciencia era una virtud de la cual carecía. Esta vez tocó más fuerte.

Nada.

Frustrada, le pegó con ganas a la puerta, con el costado de su mano, y esta se abrió. Mimi sonrió satisfecha, pero no había nadie a la vista para recibirla. La joven miró a los lados y sin pensarlo dos veces ingresó.

—Hola —anunció. Sin embargo, una vez más la respuesta brillaba por su ausencia en aquel apartamento oscuro—. ¡Hola! —reiteró con más énfasis.

Mimi juró escuchar grillos.

¡Increíble! Jou la había dejado plantada. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tal atrocidad?

Ante su shock, el bolso que llevaba se deslizó de su hombro y golpeó el piso. Mimi se sobresaltó un poco y enseguida se dispuso a juntarlo, hasta que un ruido inesperado a sus espaldas la hizo contener la respiración. Aquel crujido continuó y pronto fue suplantado por unos pasos. Mimi volteó en cámara lenta y apenas fue capaz de divisar una gran sombra negra.

—¡Ah! —chilló espantada y sin pensarlo arrojó uno de sus cuadernos hacia la figura.

—Ouch —se quejó el «monstruo».

Mimi permaneció estática. La silueta volvió a moverse y la luz se encendió.

—¿Shin? —preguntó, pestañeando confundida.

—¿Aparatos y sistemas? —respondió el aludido, leyendo el libro que le había sido arrojado.

Mimi sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Lo siento mucho. Me asustaste. ¿Por qué estabas en el armario?

Shin Kido también sonrió.

—Ahí es donde duermo. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Eh… ¿está Jou?

—No, se fue hace un rato a clases —explicó Shin.

—¿En serio? Ay, no puedo creerlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Se supone que me ayudaría a estudiar Biología. Estamos dando cuerpo humano y la verdad es que no entiendo nada de nada —se lamentó Mimi—. Y obviamente no pudo mandarme un mensaje para avisarme porque no tiene celular… O sea, esto es 2006 y él aún no se ha enterado —bufó, cruzando los brazos.

El dueño de casa rio.

—Es cierto… Bueno, yo también estudié Medicina, si quieres puedo ayudarte.

—¿De veras? —Mimi se sorprendió.

—Claro, ya estás aquí. Solo deja que me prepare un café para terminar de despertar —dijo Shin, alcanzándole el libro a la muchacha.

El apartamento no demoró en ser envuelto por el característico aroma de la bebida amarga y, acompañado por galletas de limón, la tarde de estudio dio comienzo.

Hacía años que Mimi conocía a Shin Kido, pero nunca había pasado tiempo a solas con él. No era extraño en realidad, ya que se trataba del hermano de su amigo, no obstante, Mimi se sintió cómoda de inmediato y no demoró en notar que tenía varias cosas en común con el joven Kido: se reían de los mismos chistes, tomaban el café con la misma lentitud y ambos lanzaban suspiros ocasionales, aunque posiblemente por razones diferentes. Así siguieron, hasta que las tazas estuvieron vacías y solo quedaban migajas de las galletas, al tiempo que el sol se empezaba a despedir. Mimi también lo hizo y se marchó a su casa sonriendo todo el camino. No recordó que debía avisarle a Yamato que la fuera a recoger.

Pasó una semana y Mimi volvió a aquel lugar, a la misma hora, pero esta vez Jou Kido sí había mantenido su palabra.

Estudiaron sin café y Mimi se descubrió lanzando miradas esporádicas al armario. Cuando finalmente Shin apareció, la muchacha de ojos miel sonrió y ya no entendió nada más de lo que Jou trataba de enseñarle. Esa noche sus sábanas rosas fueron las únicas testigos de sus fantasías, impropias para una chica con pareja.

Otra semana transcurrió y una vez más Mimi volvió a aquel apartamento, aunque esta vez no había recibido invitación. En su bolso cargaba con galletas de limón recién compradas y se había puesto su vestido favorito. Inhaló profundo y tocó la puerta. Shin la recibió con sorpresa y ella volvió a decir que su hermano era un despistado. El café no demoró en hacer acto de presencia y todo estuvo muy bien hasta que un lápiz se cayó.

Mimi se inclinó para juntarlo, pero Shin tuvo la misma idea. Al rozarse sus manos ambos levantaron la mirada, estaban demasiado cerca. Mimi pasó saliva, el sentir un aliento diferente que le rozaba las mejillas hizo que su corazón se acelerara notablemente. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así.

Por más que lo intentó ya no pudo volver a concentrarse. Y antes de tartamudear o decir alguna tontería, optó por marcharse sin más, dejando a Shin bastante confundido por su repentino cambio de actitud.

* * *

—¿Y? —interrogó ansiosa Hikari.

—Y eso —respondió Mimi sonrojada, desviando la mirada.

Koushirou apretó la mano de Hikari para que dijera algo, ya que él no se consideraba competente para este tipo de cosas.

—Entonces… ¿te gusta?

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó Mimi, cubriéndose la cara enrojecida con ambas manos.

Hikari soltó delicadamente a Koushirou y se hincó frente a su angustiada amiga.

—¿Has hablado con Yamato? —preguntó en un susurro.

Mimi despejó su rostro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Yamato es mi novio y lo amo. Pero… me siento alejada de él. En realidad nunca tuvimos demasiadas cosas en común para empezar. Mirar a otro hombre me hace sentir de lo peor, pero creo que nunca lo hubiera hecho si mi relación estuviera bien. No lo sé.

—Deberías hablar con él —opinó Koushirou y ambas jóvenes lo miraron—. O eso creo. Perdón, Mimi, no me considero bueno para dar consejos, pero es lo que me parece.

Hikari colocó su mano en el hombro de la Tachikawa y asintió.

* * *

Mimi respiró con agitación y se quedó mirando el techo hasta que una mano la arrastró y otro beso más se agregó a los incontables.

Se acurrucó en el pecho desnudo de Yamato y sonrió de lado.

Sí, seguramente tendría que haber hablado, pero hacer el amor era más fácil y lavaba sus culpas.

«Bueno, _culpas_ no es precisamente la manera de llamarlo», pensó, ya que en realidad no había hecho nada malo, o de eso trató de convencerse.

Sí, todo estaría bien y volvería a ser como antes. O no. Mimi era consciente de que estaba tapando el sol con un dedo, pero no quería pensar más en eso. Ni en eso ni en Shin Kido, ni en su encantadora sonrisa ni en su tentador aliento. Además, «ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente». El estudio había acabado y ya no tendría por qué verlo más. Al menos no hasta la semana siguiente que sería el cumpleaños de Jou…

* * *

**Fic de intercambio por el segundo aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8, ¡ojalá sean muchos más!**

**Hecho para Damae con mucho cariño, de verdad espero que te haya gustado. :D **

**Gracias Syb y Sofi por la ayuda con el título y gracias a todos los que leen, ya sea desde las sombras o con review je, je. **

**Hasta la próxima. **

**HB**


End file.
